


Sons of Angels

by ThatBoringGuy



Category: CHERUB - Robert Muchamore, South Park
Genre: spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBoringGuy/pseuds/ThatBoringGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is moving to Liverpool, England after his best friend moved there three months earlier. He hasn't even been there a day when his parents die and his world is turned upside-down as he is offered the chance to join a top-secret branch of British Intelligence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Another merging of South Park and a popular book franchise, this time with CHERUB. Stan is the main character of the 'Stan Marsh' series and Kyle is the main character of this one. No characters form CHERUB will appear but they may be mentioned.

“How are you enjoying England Kyle?”

Kyle shrugged, “It’s okay I guess, I’m glad to be living close to Stan again. Why are you asking now? We’ve just moved in.”

Sheila frowned, “You’ll get used to it.”

“I miss South Park a little bit,” Kyle continued, “But it isn’t the same without Stan.”

“He was only away for three months.”

“Yeah so?”

“You’re going over to the Parker’s tonight,” Gerald said as he carried a box of luggage into the living room, “Stan’s sister is looking after you while we go out with their parents.”

“And you’re leaving Ike with us?”

“The three of you should be able to look after him, he’s five, not a baby.”

“Stan doesn’t know you’ve moved in yet,” Sheila explained, “Don’t tell him until you get there.”

Kyle nodded as his phone rang, “That’s Stan now, I’m gonna go take this.”

He opened the door to their new flat and stepped out, “Hey dude.”

“Hey,” Stan answered, “Where were you earlier? You didn’t answer.”

“I was out with my family,” Kyle shrugged, even though Stan couldn’t see it.

“Oh,” Stan instantly understood.

“Look, I’m really busy right now and my ma’s on my case.”

“Oh right, talk later.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Kyle ended the call and put his phone away before walking back inside.

* * *

 “Stanley!”

Stan left his bedroom and into the living room at his mother’s shout. His eyes widened when he saw the Stone family.

“Kyle?”

The ushanka-wearing Jew waved casually, “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“We moved in today, my dad’s got a job here.”

“Dude, that’s so cool.”

Stan dragged Kyle off and into his room.

“The apartments here are pretty cool,” Kyle said, happy to be with his best friend.

“The people here call them ‘flats’,” Stan said.

Kyle and Ike were staying over at the Parker’s for the night, but the adults were supposed to be back by 11:00, it was now midnight. The two eleven-year-olds should have been in bed, but they were doing what any kid did at a sleepover, talking and pretending to be asleep.

“STAN, KYLE GET OUT HERE!” They heard Shelly yell. They rushed out, Kyle making sure to scoop up Ike from the guest bedroom.

Shelly was sitting on the couch and a policeman was in the neighbouring armchair, the was a man in a suit Shelly was crying.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s been an accident,” The policeman explained, “There’s been a horrible car crash.”

Kyle felt his stomach drop.

“The car your parents were in was hit by a drunk driver, I’m very sorry for your loss.”

Stan burst into tears and clutched his sister, who held him back instead of pushing him away for once. Kyle felt like he’d been punched in the chest and he held Ike tightly.

“What’s going to happen to us?” He asked nervously.

“We’re going to take you to an orphanage for now,” The man in the suit said, he walked into the kitchen and the tap was heard running. Four glasses of water were laid on the coffee table in front of the kids.

“For you,” The man in the suit pointed.

Each of them drank the water, Kyle immediately felt his eyelids start to droop and everything went black.

* * *

 He woke up in a bed, Kyle sat up to see where he was and realised that he could feel the duvet all over his body, he lifted it up to see that he was naked. As he turned to look at the room around him, he noted that it was actually quite a nice. There were clothes on the floor beside the bed, consisting of white socks and boxers, and orange T-shirt that was pressed (Kyle thought that was a nice touch), military-style trousers that were green with zipped pockets and boots.

He pulled the clothes and then realisation struck him like a ton of bricks.

Where were Stan and Ike?

Kyle opened the door to his room, trying to remain calm and saw Stan opening the door to the room opposite.

“Where the hell are we?” Stan asked upon seeing him.

“I have no idea,” Kyle frowned, “I also have no idea where the fuck Ike is.”

“We’ll find him. I don’t know where Shelly is.”

They began walking down a corridor until they passed another child who was wearing a grey T-shirt and looked a bit older than they were.

“Hey can you…”

“Can’t talk to orange.”

Kyle wasn’t expecting to be so easily cut off by them who he thought would have helped them, he saw that the child was pointing over his shoulder and saw a lift. Stan followed him when he walked over to it and pressed the button to call it. There was an adult inside who was wearing a white T-shirt.

“Where could I…”

“Can’t talk to orange.”

Now that _was_ weird, with the kid it could have been taken as a prank but not an adult. The adult held up a finger and Kyle felt like he was being scolded.

“First floor,” Stan said.

 _That’s_ what the finger was. Stan punched the button with his finger and they waited for the lift to make it to the first floor. It looked like a reception area and outside the main entrance there was a fountain that sprayed five feet in the air in the middle of some beautiful gardens.

“Where do we go now?”

They were beckoned over by a woman behind the reception desk.

“Excuse me, Stanley and Kyle?”

The both span to look at her, “Yeah?”

“The chairwoman would like to see you in her office.”

She got up from behind the table and led them down a short corridor until she eventually knocked on a door.

“Enter.”

They opened the door to see a woman with blonde hair sitting behind a desk in an office with a fireplace that had two armchairs and full height windows.

“Hello boys,” The woman smiled, “My name is Allison Victoria, I’m the chairperson of CHERUB. Let’s have a seat by the fire.

Stan and Kyle squeezed into an armchair whilst Victoria sat in the armchair opposite.

“I’m sure you have many questions, but I would like to explain about CHERUB first.”

The best friends nodded.

“We have two hundred and fifty pupils on site. Four swimming pools, six indoor tennis courts, an all-weather football field, a gymnasium and a shooting range, just to name a few of our facilities. We have a school on site, classes have ten pupils or fewer. Everyone learns at least two foreign languages. We have a higher proportion of students going on to top universities than any of the leading public schools. Would you like to live here?”

“This place is pretty cool,” Kyle said. Stan just nodded, probably overwhelmed by the situation.

“We have two requirements to permit you to live here,” Victoria smiled, “The first is that you pass our entrance exam, the second is that you accept to be an agent for British Intelligence.”

Kyle couldn’t quite believe how easily that had come off Victoria’s tongue. Neither of them could form a response.

“I realise that it’s a slightly unusual, but we are asking you to be spies. CHERUB is a top-secret part of the British Intelligence Service, more specifically MI5. That’s why you were drugged before being brought here.”

“But we’re American,” Stan replied.

“We have a few nationalities in CHERUB, we have someone French, someone Nigerian, oddly enough no Americans, nationality isn’t an issue.”

“Well then yeah,” Kyle decided, “I don’t have any reason not to.”

Stan thought for a second, “What about my sister?”

“Your sister is already fourteen,” Victoria looked solemn, “Children leave CHERUB at seventeen, she is too old to be a useful agent. She will, however be adopted by ex-agents who live close by and you can visit her whenever you’re not on missions.”

“Missions?”

“As a member of British Intelligence you will get the chance to go on missions.”

Stan thought for a little while longer before deciding, “Okay then.”

“What about my brother?” Kyle asked.

“Your brother will live in the junior block until he turns ten, when he can qualify to go on missions.”

“Why do you want kids to be spies?”

“It’s very simple, adults never suspect children. Criminals have used kids in their operations for years, we turn the tables and use kids against criminals.”

“Why us?”

“We’ve obtained your records from the American government, or rather our government have, because you have moved to Britain. We have your school records, which show that you are both smart…”

“Only because Kyle tutored me,” Stan interrupted.

“Not true, you’re smart, you just needed help to bring that out. As I was saying, we’ve also seen that you two are troublemakers. You actually got arrested for petty theft when you were nine.”

“Why is that good?” Kyle asked.

“You’ll be better for missions because you can think for yourself, someone who doesn’t get into trouble tends to rely on adults to tell them what to do, which can be a detriment to the operation.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“The recruitment tests will take the rest of the day, do you two want to give them a go?”

Kyle and Stan looked at each other before nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> The only characters in this who are American are Kyle's family and Stan's family, Ike is still Canadian, everyone else has a different nationality. Stan and Kyle have different surnames because of how CHERUB works, so they share last names with the co-creators they're based off.


End file.
